Fireflies All Around
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After traveling long and far with little to no breaks, Utsuho decides to surprise his friends with a magical view to raise their spirits. A light hearted friendship fic.


Fireflies All Around

After finally setting up camp for the night, Neya sighed as she sat down next to Iwashi by the fire pit.

"That hike up was killer, my feet feel like they're gonna fall off." Neya said as she leaned her head against Iwashi's shoulder.

Iwashi smiled, but it was obvious that the Princess was tired as well. "I must agree with you, my beautiful skin may have darkened thanks to this sunny weather."

"But we're resting now and that's all that matters. Now you can rest your feet for the night and get that beauty sleep that you desperately need Neya." Utsuho said, chuckling as he threw down firewood in front of his female companions.

Neya puffed out her cheeks, "What does that mean you brat!"

"It means you're turning into the boogieman."

Before she could stand up to slap him upside the head, Yakuma got there first and did it for her. "Can't you just be nice for once? We're all tired and I don't think she's up for your smart aleck remarks."

"Oh shut up Mom-in-law!" Utsuho retorted, sticking out his tongue. "You know I'm just teasing."

His response made something snap in Yakuma's mind, "Who're you calling Mom-in-law?!" and with that the chase was on. For Yakuma started chasing after Utsuho, who was running around the whole campsite while teasing Yakuma out loud.

" _ **I swear they're practically brothers**_." Neya thought as she chuckled.

Chouza and Uzume came back from hunting food and brought it to the girls to skin and cook up for dinner.

When they finally ate, the stars were out in the sky and the bright moon was shining in place of the sun.

"Food was delicious as always girls, good job." Nibyo said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Iwashi smiled, "My pleasure kitty boy~! I think I'm finally mastering the art of cooking!"

"Thanks to Neya no doubt, since she's the only one who really has some considerable skill in our group when it comes to cooking." Yakuma chimed in, smiling at Neya with appreciation. "Thanks."

Neya blushed at his kind words, "Thanks Yakuma."

Uzume hugged Neya from behind and nuzzled his head into her back affectionately, "Yeah thanks! It was great!"

"Alright lover boy, let go of her and go help Minamo with clean up." Chouza said, picking up Uzume like a small child and sending him off to clean.

Uzume, pouting his lips, reluctantly agreed and went on his way to help the young girl with clean up. Elsewhere, Pochi was sleeping in his small makeshift bed he made out of grass. It was kinda damp but he didn't mind.

"Where's Utsuho? I haven't seen him for a while." Neya said, looking around for her white haired crush. "Did he go wash up or somethin'?"

Everyone looked around for their companion and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know where he went and that made them start to worry.

"You don't think he got lost do you?" Uzume asked aloud, looking around in concern for his buddy.

Chouza hugged Uzume from behind like he usually does and chuckled, "No idiot. He's the least likely one of us to get lost out here in the woods."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

From out of nowhere, Utsuho popped his head out from the bushes smiling like a maniac. "Everyone throw water onto that fire and follow me."

"What?" Yakuma said, surprised at his command. "What for?"

Utsuho rolled his eyes, "Well follow me you stupid horse and you'll see."

With everyone chuckling besides Yakuma, they put out the fire and followed Utsuho deeper into the forest. With Neya carrying the sleeping Pochi in her arms as she walked closely behind Utsuho.

"Where're we going Utsuho?" Neya asked, unable to keep quiet during their walk.

Surprisingly, Utsuho smiled and answered her. "Somewhere you'll feel like you're in a dream. You'll see."

They arrived in a large open field and Utsuho opened his arms like he was introducing a play. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the sight of your dreams."

Everyone looked at Utsuho like he was insane, but in a second later their eyes grew wide with wonder. All around them small fireflies started flying in a harmonic dance, surrounding the group with beautiful small lights.

"It's so beautiful." Iwashi sighed, placing a hand on her chest and smiling gently.

Yakuma wiped a tear away from his eyes while everyone else was smiling and looking around in awe.

"This is my gift to you guys." Utsuho said softly, smiling at his companions. "I don't say this often so treasure it: Thanks for traveling with me."

Neya hugged Utsuho and everyone else surrounded him in a group embrace before he could escape. So that night was filled with warm feelings of comrade affection and fireflies. A rare gift from the one who brought them all together in the first place.


End file.
